1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for manufacturing plastic products, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing small plastic products by means of an injection molding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices such as mobile phones and digital cameras are widely used and bring convenience to our lives. In order to attract customer, producers of these products are increasingly concentrating on the appearance of the electronic devices. Since some small parts, e.g., covers for protecting camera lenses, infrared windows, keys, are generally mounted on an outside surface of an electronic device, these small parts might effect the appearance of the electronic device. These small parts are generally formed in an injection molding apparatus, and gate is formed at the same time. In order to achieve final product, gate must be removed. However, after the gate is removed defects will appear in the final product. Therefore, removal of gate has become an important factor affecting the quality of the product.
One conventional method of removing gate is cutting off the gate inside the mold. However, the product may be adhered to the mold in this method. In addition, the workers directly contact with the products during surface treatment so that the surfaces of the products may easily become scratched and polluted.
Another conventional method for removing gate is cutting off the gate outside the mold. The gate may be removed by means of hot cutting or cold cutting. If the products are thin and the gate is relatively thick compared to the product the product easily become damaged in hot cutting, and may easily form burrs during cold cutting.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing plastic products which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.